Anime-Manga Differences
This page lists the differences that occurred during the transition from manga to anime. Censorship * In the manga, when Mizuki throws multiple kunais at Iruka, Iruka pulls a kunai out of his chest.Naruto chapter 1, page 28 In the anime, none of the kunai hit his chest and he pulls a kunai out of his right leg.'Naruto'' episode 1 * In the manga, Ebisu fixes his glasses with the middle finger,Naruto chapter 2, page 05 in the anime, he uses his index finger as well.'Naruto'' episode 2 * In the manga, during the bell test at the Third Training Ground, Sasuke unleashes a barrage of shuriken and kunai that directly impact Kakashi in the face causing blood to spray out from a front angle.Naruto chapter 6, page 9 In the anime, he is pushed aside quickly and only the scene of him viewed from behind is left.Naruto episode 4 * In the manga, Kaiza has his arms chopped off.Naruto chapter 20, page 17 In the anime, they are instead only broken and burned.Naruto episode 11 * In the anime, Kakashi simply drove his Lightning Cutter onto Haku's chest.''Naruto episode 18 However, in the manga, Kakashi's hand went right through his body.Naruto chapter 30, page 16 * In the manga, Zabuza decapitates Gatō to kill him,Naruto chapter 32, page 18 while in the anime, Zabuza cuts him multiple times and Gatō falls off the bridge.Naruto episode 20 * In the manga, especially in Part I, Naruto and Kiba''Naruto'' chapter 188, page 01 "flip the bird" several times, in the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime they only close their fist and look angry. * In the manga, when Anko Mitarashi threw a kunai at Naruto and cut his cheek, she licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek.Naruto chapter 45, page 03 In the anime, she touches it with her fingers.Naruto episode 27 * In the manga, during the preliminary rounds of the chūnin exam, Zaku Abumi's right arm is blown off when Shino Aburame uses his bugs to block Zaku's airtubes.Naruto chapter 69, page 20 In the anime, both arms remain attached while only his skin breaks on his arms. * The design of the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, it was a variation of a manji, a Buddhist symbol, but due to its similarity to the swastika, it was altered into a X in the anime. * In the manga, when Kakashi defends Sakura against two sound shinobi, he stabs kunai into their heads.Naruto chapter 116, page 10 In the anime, he simply slashes away with kunai.Naruto episode 68 * In the manga, when Hiruzen Sarutobi raids Orochimaru's lair, there are corpses strung to the walls.Naruto chapter 121, page 09 In the anime, these corpses are replaced with shelves containing jars.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, after Asuma rescues Shikamaru from a group of sound shinobi, he slashes them and punches (using his Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives as knuckle dusters when doing so) them, leaving their bloody corpses to the floor and he flicks his cigarette into a pool of their blood.Naruto chapter 119, page 11In the anime, the brutal assault was censored by Asuma punching them, kicking them and throwing them at each other without any blood or him smoking a cigarette.Naruto episode 70 * In the manga, when Naruto prevents Kabuto Yakushi from attacking Tsunade, Kabuto's kunai goes through Naruto's hand.''Naruto chapter 167, pages 14-15 In the anime, it gets caught between Naruto's fingers.Naruto episode 94 * In the manga, when Shikamaru Nara gets caught in Tayuya's genjutsu, he sees his skin and flesh melt off his bones.Naruto chapter 208, page 16 In the anime, the entire arm melts away.Naruto episode 122 * In the manga, Konohamaru Sarutobi has a sexy jutsu with Sasuke and Sai. In the English version of the manga only the silhouette of the two is visible, in the anime this is taken out. * In the manga, Shikamaru is briefly seen smoking after Asuma's death.Naruto chapter 328, page 16 In the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime, he doesn't smoke, he only carries Asuma's lighter with him; although at a certain moment, visiting Asuma's grave, he leaves a lit cigarette. * In the manga, while Kimimaro's fighting Gaara, Kimimaro's bones came out of his fingertips by dividing his skin on his fingertips.Naruto chapter 215, page 06 In the anime, his bones just emerged from his fingertips. Other * In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but escapes by using Sexy Technique.Naruto chapter 1, page 20 In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto, and is exposed to the Sexy Technique when he refuses to accept Naruto's ninja registration photo. * In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza, Team 7 attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping.Naruto chapter 16, page 20 In the anime, this event is simply skipped. * In the manga, during the second phase of the chūnin exam, Team 8 gets their second scroll from a Konoha team.Naruto chapter 46, page 5 In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure.Naruto episode 27 * In the manga, Jiraiya starts Naruto's training at the Konoha Hot Springs.Naruto chapter 91, page 10 In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river.Naruto episode 53 * During the Third Hokage's fight with Orochimaru he rams Monkey King: Enma, who has transformed into an adamantine staff, into the Grass Long Sword, and his Enma is shown partially reversing the transformation.Naruto chapter 120, page 13 In the anime, this is removed. * In the manga, immediately after ramming his adamantine staff into the grass long sword, Hiruzen Sarutobi places exploding tags on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right leg of Tobirama Senju, they are later shown healing while standing.Naruto chapter 120, Page 16 In the anime, the tags are placed on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right arm of Tobirama Senju, they are shown healing while lying face down.Naruto episode 71 * In the manga, Hashirama Senju uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique.Naruto chapter 122, page 14 In the anime, Tobirama Senju performs it.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail.Naruto chapter 135, page 17 In the anime, they transform into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.Naruto episode 78 * In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet,Naruto chapter 150, page 15 while in the anime, he is given it out of respect.Naruto episode 86 * In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet,Naruto chapter 265, page 7 in the anime, he was a Human Puppet.Naruto: Shippūden episode 20 * In the manga, none of Chiyo's puppets in White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu were destroyed, however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged. * In the manga, Chidori surrounds the user's hand in lightning.Naruto chapter 30, page 4 In the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the user's hand. * In the manga, when Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi.Naruto chapter 245, page 8 In the anime, he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 Also, Naruto meets Shikamaru and Temari on the streets in the manga,Naruto chapter 247, page 4 while in the anime he meets them while inside Tsunade's office. * In the manga, Yurika told Tsunade herself about Gaara's kidnapping,Naruto chapter 250, page 18 while in the anime, she handed her the message to read it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 8 * During Naruto's training to add his elemental chakra to the Rasengan, Kakashi takes him to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. In the manga, Ayame is away on a trip and Nishi and Matsu work as her replacements.Naruto chapter 320 In the anime, she has just returned from a trip and has converted the Ramen Bar into a Tsukemen bar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 75 * In the manga, Utakata, the jinchūriki of the Six-Tailed Slug, has already been captured by the time of Akatsuki and Taka's alliance. * In the manga when decoding Jiraiya's message, Shiho shows the correct way to write 'ta' and the way that Jiraiya did, and in the anime Shikamaru does it. In the anime, they also confirm it by comparing the 'ta' with a book containing Jiraiya's writing in it. * In the anime, Pain summoned his Giant Rhino during the fight with Jiraya. In the manga it first appeared in during the invasion of Konoha. * In the manga, Ino's first thought about Katsuyu was that the slug was part of the enemy during Pain's invasion. In the anime this incident happened earlier during the Three-Tailed Beast arc, when four divisions of Katsuyu appeared in time to help the sealing team by giving them an extra supply of chakra. Ino and Hinata, who did not recognize her, were initially alarmed but Sakura explained who she was to them. Animation Errors and Changes * In the anime, the Naraka path's original body, while still alive, is shown outside, while in the manga, he was in sewers. * In the anime, the Asura Path's original body, while still alive, is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. * In the end of episode 132, when all Six Paths of Pain are shown, all have clean and whole cloaks. In the beginning of the next episode, the cloaks of Animal Path, Preta Path and Human Path are still bloody and ragged after Jiraiya's swords. * In the anime, Hanzō's eyes are not alike as the ones drawn in the manga. * In the anime, the Sannin's actions during the Second Great Shinobi World War are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Great Shinobi World War. * In the manga, a young Gamabunta is shown to not have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya.Naruto chapter 376, page 10 In the anime, he has a scar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 * In the manga, members of the Uchiha clan are shown to have strange facial markings.Naruto chapter 398, page 18 In the anime only one of the members retains part of their distinct facial markings.Naruto: Shippūden episode 140 * In the manga, the triangle on Hidan's Jashin amulet points up, while in the anime, it points down. * In the manga, the color of Killer Bee's tattoo's are black. In the anime, their color is blue. * In the manga, Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. In the anime, they are shown to be three distinctive lines. * In the manga, Konan's eyes are shown to be a light grayish-blue with golden hints. In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber. * In the manga, when the Naraka Path asks Ebisu about Naruto's whereabouts, there are flashbacks from various points of the series, showing how people in Konoha came to care about Naruto. In the anime, the only flashbacks are about things relating to Ebisu, Naruto and Konohamaru. * In the manga, Naruto teaches Konohamaru the Rasengan before the timeskip.Naruto chapter 428, page 04 In the anime, he teaches it after the timeskip.Naruto: Shippūden episode 161 References Category:Naruto